Field of the Invention
The technique of the present disclosure relates to microneedle units having a microneedle and microneedle assemblies having the microneedle unit and an applicator used for piercing the microneedle into a puncture target.
Discussion of the Background
Percutaneous absorption methods include administration of substances such as drugs into a puncture target such as a human in a painless manner so as to deliver substances into the body through the skin.
Percutaneous absorption methods include piercing the microneedle into the skin, for example, as described in PTL 1. The microneedle includes a projection configured to penetrate the stratum corneum, and the projection has a size that does not provoke pain to the puncture target. The drug is absorbed into the skin through a hole created in the skin by the projection.
PTL 1: WO 2008/020632 A